A Ghost and a Burn Note
by Death Angel Productions
Summary: When a ghost gives Madeline Westen a scare, she calls Fenton Works, leaders in the ghost hunting industry, to deal with it. Problem is the ghost matches the discription of Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius, who is trapped in the ghost zone.
1. Chapter 1

A Ghostly Burn Note

When you watch the first season of Burn Notice in a weeks, a FanFic is guaranteed to be created. In this case, a Danny Phantom + Burn Notice Crossover seemed a good idea. However, everything goes wrong after the first scene. Tell me if you see anything that could be improved in a review. Without further ado, let's begin.

 **Prologue –** The trailer

An elderly woman standing outside her door, a rarity for her, sees a glow emanating from her living room. "Oh now what in the world is it now." She opens the door and takes few cautious steps in. Reaching into the closet. quietly as she could and pulls out a shotgun "Who's there? Speak up or shoot you." She chides herself mentally for not saying, 'or I will call the police.'

Who ever it was bought it "Okay, okay. Don't shoot me." the voice was clearly young enough to be a teen.

"How'd you get in? The back door was locked and I was standing by the door."

"I came in through the chimney." He replies with a grin.

"You couldn't have. You're too clean for that."

"I could have cleaned up a bit."

"But there is no mess to say you have."

"I could have tided it up." The teen banters.

"Enough. Why are you in my house? If it's money you want to find, I'll help ya look." she says and down goes the shotgun. She manages to get a good long look at the teen before the weirdest thing happened.

He started to glow. In a flash of light, the kid changed his appearance to the look of a ghostly vampire. It sounds weird but how else would you describe a teen with red eyes, pale green skin, fangs and a neon green glow?

In her distraction, the young man flies through the wall, leaving Madeline Westen in a state of shock.

* * *

Between Miami and Amity Park

Well, here we go off to Miami to help a paranoid woman overcome her fear of ghosts. Apparently she got spooked by a specter and called Fenton Works. The ghost hunting owned and operated by Jack and Madeline Fenton. "Don't worry, kids, we'll be there soon!" His dad says. That's my dad, Jack Fenton. He's loud, kinda obnoxious and loves fudge. That's why he's tried almost every weight loss program out there. And failed them all.

"Dad! We aren't kids anymore." Jazz says looking up from her book. "I'm a month from applying to a university. And Danny's graduating high school." She's studying to apply for a university. She could get into any university with the intellect she got from our mother.

"Jack, you have to admit they aren't kids anymore, they scared off Inviso-Bill after all." Maddie Fenton, mother of Jazz and myself, orange hair seems to run in her side of the family. Jazz got mother's hair and an even brighter intellect. I got dad's hair. Thank goodness I didn't get anything else from him...

And I'm Danny Fenton. The most boring of the four. Yet most interesting. I am, after all, half ghost. After I stopped the Guy's In White from destroying the ghost zone, me and a few of the key ghosts the live there made an agreement to not invade either world, ghost hunting has become a thing of the past. Mostly. Other than calls like these from paranoid old people who suspect that ghosts are the reason they can't find their keys. So I gave up being Danny Phantom, ghost hunter supreme, at least for the most part. Logically, which is unusual for my parents, mom and dad figured that my friends and I scared myself away. But that isn't the case, I just haven't had to go Ghost recently.

Not to say I didn't train though.

So apparently the client, Mrs. Westen, says she saw a ghost lurking about her place. I doubt it's a major one. Because Vlad's trapped in the Ghost Zone for siding with the Guys in White and the major ghosts would have given me a call first to announce their entry into this world. I'm hoping it's an ecto-pus. They aren't that difficult to get rid of and are a bit entertaining to fight. "So what does she know about this ghost?"

"Well, she says it's got black hair and red eyes and looks like a vampire but with green skin." he must have drained a few shades of color because his mother asks "Danny? Are you alright you look rather pale."

"Oh no, mom. I am fine." he tries to hold back the quivering in his voice. That matches near perfectly with the description of the arch-nemesis of the entire Ghost Zone. Vlad Masters. You know the one trapped in the ghost zone? Yeah that one. But it's only his ghost half that looks like that. If Vlad has escaped, this peace isn't going to stay.

Jazz looks up from her book and shoots a glance at me, _You think it's Vlad, don't you?_

He responds with a shrug. _I don't know, but I hope not._

Vlad once was a decent man. But his obsession with my mother, disgusting I know, drove him to do desperate things. Like tell the GiU exactly how to blow up the entirety of the Ghost Zone. I stopped him and the ghosts handed him over to Walker. Not a ghost you want to be handed over to. Anyways, if he's out there'll be Hell for him to pay up.

"We're in Miami! Let's Celebrate. Bring out the fudge!"

"I'm going for a walk. Where does Mrs. Westen live again?" After a piece of paper is handed over he starts walking. I need to find her before Vlad gets any bad ideas. I'd tell you to run Vlad, but that won't help you.

 **Prologue End.**

So how'd I do? If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to leave them I feel I should continue this as long as I can. If you are wondering, yes I am using a different timeline. No Phantom Planet. Instead the GiW were going to blow up the Ghost Zone. Thanks to help from Vlad. This would have triggered a series of events that would have ended the world. Short version done.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ghost and A Burn Note Chapter One

* * *

7:30 pm Miami. About three hours after arrival.

After a few hours of walking he reaches the address given. "Well here it goes." Danny adjusts the black pleather jacket he saved up to buy. Having no ghosts to fight allowed him to have a job. In fact his whole outfit was bought with in the first few months of his job. A nice pair of dress pants. Black shoes and a white button up shirt. A good quality watch was a 'gift' from Vlad. Well, Vlad doesn't need it now that he's trapped in the Ghost zone.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Westen? I'm Danny Fenton. I'm one of the primary employees of Fenton Works." He says holding out his hand.

"Oh come right in dear." The old lady says through a cigarette. "Y'know when I called Fenton works, I wasn't expecting..."

"Someone as decent as me? Yeah I get that a lot. Listen, I need a complete description of the ghost."

"I gave it to Jack Fenton though." The elderly woman says

"He's not in a talking mood. He's eating right now and won't talk to anyone to say anything of value until he's done." Danny says. While telling the truth is a good thing, I find a half truth is better to give than the full truth. Keeping your dad's obsession with fudge a secret from a client, is a good enough reason for a mild lie.

"I understand. Well here it is. He had black hair these fangs out of a vampire movie. Pale green skin and red eyes. He might have a human body to hide in because he seemed human enough until I lowered my shotgun then a flash of light and he was changed into that." Mrs. Westen says shaking a bit and exhaling smoke faster. "Am I cursed or something?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Westen. You're not cursed or anything like that." He says touching her shoulder "He's just a ghost on the loose. I'll find him and make sure he doesn't bother you again." And that's a full truth.

After the goodbyes for that day, his watch reads 8pm. So Danny returns to the hotel suite rented by his parents. Enough room for them all. Normally, he doesn't go to bed until 10, but after getting up at 3 am due to his parents' over eagerness for a job, he was exhausted. He takes off the jacket and dress pants and throws on a pair of lounge pants he packed for the trip and goes to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in Miami, 7 AM.

Michael Westen stands at the counter in a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. Eating a blueberry Greek yogurt, free courtesy of the yogurt place he saved. A knock at his door. "Coming." He finishes the yogurt and walks over. "Hello?"

"Ah, Michael Westen I presume." A man in a white suit introduces Michael for himself. Next to him are two other men dressed similarly. Their sunglasses and white suits makes a very amusing sight.

"Michael who?"

"Don't play dumb with us Michael, we have very accurate and reliable information on you." The suit says.

"Don't you know it's after Labour Day?"

"Labour Day hasn't happened yet." The second man in white responds either oblivious to the jab, or ignorant of it.

"And with those sources we know you specialize in finding things. In this case a young man who calls himself Phantom." The third white suit says. "You find him, and there is a large amount of money in it for you." He says offering a briefcase to Michael.

"And what if I say no?"

"All assets are disposable." The threat is very direct.

"So death or money, I'll take the job." He changes into an Armani suit. Beige jacket and dress pants to match. Brown shoes and a pair of red sunglasses with gold colored rim. "Time to go to work." When looking for someone who doesn't want to be found, it's easy to look too hard and see nothing. What's even harder is finding the one person in Miami who knows enough to get that Intel to the suits. They had a source, but not an exact location. Which makes my life harder. But they supplied a photo with a down payment.

He calls for a meeting between Sam Axe, an old friend and ex-FBI, and Fiona Glenanne, local ex-IRA operative and occasional friend, he says handing out the picture for the other two to see. "This is the person I'm looking for, apparently his name is Bill, according to the file provided. Sam, I need you to see if this photo matches anything on the FBI list. Odds are it's not there, but it's still worth the shot."

"But Mike I got something with Veronica on today, I'm going to need..." Sam Axe, an old friend, says something about having a yoga lesson today with his lady friend.

"You'll get plenty of money to buy a 'forgive-me-gift' don't worry." Mike says, "Besides I thought you hated Yoga." He passes the photo to Fiona.

"I'll see what I can dig up online, but…" She pauses looking at the name and laughs. "Seriously? We're looking for a person named Inviso-Bill? He sounds like some kind of tin hat conspiracy nut."

"That's why I said Bill. Look, I just need to find something."

"Say if he's a ghost, why not ask those ghost hunters your mother brought in?"

Mike Westen gives Fe a look and says "I'm going to assume he's human until proven otherwise. Those 'tin hat conspiracy nuts' might not be of much help either. There's no evidence to say he's a ghost."

"What if he actually is a ghost?" Sam asks.

"We'll cross that bridge later. For right now, we have a job that we're getting paid big time for." Michael says, surveying the pedestrians on the side walk; a woman pushing a stroller, an elderly man with a cane, a man in a white suit standing by the road. "I think we have an uninvited guest. Split up, we'll compare findings later." He says, finishing his Mojito.

Knowing you've got a tail is a difficult balance between keeping an eye on where you're going, where he's going and not letting him know you're on to him. After a few quick turns, the man hand unknowingly walked past Michael. "So you're new to this then. You're one of their lackeys aren't you."

"We did not give you permission to invite Samuel Axe and Fiona Glenanne to assist you."

"I need my people, if you don't like that, find Bill on your own. And tell your boss for me…" Mike says, and grabs the collar of the suit. Lifting him up to the wall of the alleyway. "If you try to spy on me again, I'll dump the case in to the river. Followed by him and his goons." Mike says.

The man gulps. He got the memo.

* * *

Back at the hotel, 8 AM

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Danny sits up and stretches out and walks in to the bathroom for a shower. After a good 15 minutes, he walks back out dressed. Before the bathroom explodes behind him. "What the?"

"He's in the room! Get him!"

"Oh crap." Danny shifts in to ghost mode then turns invisible. The good thing about police is they aren't trained to look for ghosts. And the ability to walk through walls and bullets without getting hurt helps. After dodging the police and playing around for a bit getting them confused and paranoid, Danny makes a beeline for the docks.

After diving behind a huge metal door taller than him, he turns back to human seeing as he's safe now.

"Stay right there, kid." A man stands at the top of the metal stairs to the second floor apartment.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

"Yeah."

"And have a dead body on your hands? I don't think so." Danny says, standing up straight. "Listen, I'm just a kid passing through."

"Yeah passing through a solid metal wall. Who are you anyways?" The man was wearing an expensive suit. Thankfully it's not white. When you have a gun pointed at you, you have limited options. You can make peace with your maker and try to beat out his reflexes, or surrender. Or what I do. Go intangible and run like hell.

"No one important." He says holding his hands up waiting for the energy to return. The man with the gun starts walking down the stairs to confront him.

After the man makes it to the bottom of the stairs, Danny Goes Ghost, and dives through the gate again. "See you!"

"What in the blazes?" the man stands by the wall, he opens the gate and sees nothing. Putting the gun away, he closes the gate and jogs up the stairs. Danny floats up next to him. At the second floor, he enters his home again. Danny invites himself into the place through the door. Looking over the place, it's nothing special. Bigger than the apartment his parents rent at the hotel. A huge metal frame that rests in the middle is a good chunk of floor. It adds a second floor which is good. He floats around, looking at the occupants of the room. A middle aged man, a little on the heavy side, a beautiful woman. After looking them both up and down, he gets a distinct sense that he probably shouldn't mess with any of these three.

"Well, Sam, it seems you were right. Inviso-Bill might be a ghost. I just saw a kid dive through a solid metal fence. Twice." Danny floats next to the man who had pointed the gun at him. Still invisible. He has to stifle a chuckle that he had just called him Inviso-Bill.

"That matches up with what I found." The woman says. "How in the world is that possible though? Inviso-Bill was local hero back in Amity Park, Wisconsin. At best I thought it was an urban legend." The woman says. Danny nods floating next to her.

"I got nothing. Not on any of the watch lists. At least any my contacts have access to."

"Come on, Sam, you can do better." The first man says.

"Mikey, I'm doing everything I can." Sam says pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"I know but it might not be enough." Mike says "I get the feeling he knows what he's doing."

"Well normally I'd accept a compliment like that, but I'm just winging it." Danny takes a seat on the third chair and turns visible, white hair, tanned and green eyes evident to all. He's wearing the jumpsuit with a stylized DP on the front. The three all jump back as Danny smirks. "Hi."

All three of them produce fire arms.

"Whoa, chief! Hold your horses." He says holding his hands up still smirking a little.

"Very funny, kid. Now you're not going to make a move or I will shoot you." Mike says.

"Here's a few tips, Mikey, The name is Phantom. I'm not just some kid. I'm the one they told you to find right? If I know the Guys in White… Probably called me Inviso-Bill, right? They seem to have an obsession with white suits and black sunglasses."

Mike doesn't relax, but a knowing look passes over his face that Danny saw. "Men in Black rip off?" Sam laughs, taking another chug of his drink. After a shock like having a kid beamed down by Scotty, it's surprising how he can go back to laughing and drinking so quickly. "How'd they get that kinda money though?"

Danny doesn't take his eyes off Mike. "They hire people like you to capture ghosts for them. Thus they can say that their employees are catching the ghosts and they can gain the government funding. However the government isn't playing along anymore." Danny explains, shifting on the chair and looking down the barrel of the SIG Sauer P228. "The Guys in White were given an ultimatum. Catch Danny Phantom, or have their funding cut. So, out of desperation, they contacted the best private eye in town to do so."

"So they want me to capture you so they can keep their government funding?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Danny says slowing down by the window. "If you still want to play their game though, I'm going to have to say this." He says looking out the window. The three in the room wait for him to finish his sentence. "Catch me if you can!" Danny says falling through the chair and the floor.

* * *

Approaching the window, Michael Westen places the gun on the table. And pulls out another yogurt from the fridge. His posture was uptight and tense. "Relax, Michael." Fi says. "Just because the kid got some surveillance on you, doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"He knows where I live, Fi. That is the end of the world." Mike says, half joking. When your enemy has your exact address in his mind, he could do anything in world outside your house if you are too paranoid to step out. Not a good scenario. It gets worse if he takes advantage of this and gets his own defenses up. I vote give him enough of a reason to think you are a threat to him, and get him to change stance.

A phone starts to ring. "Hello, mom." He says shooting a glare at Fiona. The response is a shrug.

"How about you come over here? The Fentons are here and they'd like you to meet them" Mrs. Weston asks. "I'm sure you'd get along great with their son, Danny."

"Sure whatever you say, mom." Mike says. After hanging up the phone, he picks up his jacket and says "Well, now is my chance. If I can get the Fentons on my side against Phantom, I'll have the upper hand. I mean, what can one ghost do against a family of ghost hunters?"

Little did anyone know...


End file.
